galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric calls Elkhart
Eric speaks to Elkhart “Call Ended. One credit and seven percent of one Credit have been deducted from your Account for this call. Do you wish to place another call? Would you like to become a Premium, Professional or Ultimate GalNet user ?” “Not at the moment.” “There are three messages for you in the system. Do you want to accept them?” “Messages for me?” I asked surprised. “You are Eric Olafson of Nilfeheim , Pre-Citizen . Your Cred Strip and your bionetics match.” The System managed to sound a little surprised.”Yes, Yes I am Eric Olafson. Deliver the messages please.” “Message one is from Elkhart the Keeper , do you accept?” “Of course!” I had almost forgotten about the Ancient and now I felt a little guilty as I saw his friendly old face smiling at me. He looked the same and yet very different. He still had his thin shaggy beard but it was combed out and so was his hair. He no longer had this whitish pasty looking skin tone but a darker sun tan and he did not wear his white keeper robe but a colorful shirt and some strange contraption with two dark lenses on his forehead.” Hello Eric , I have a PDD you can call me. It is important,” “System can you connect me to the Sender of this message?” “One moment, please. Searching connection data. Yes Connection is possible.” “Please connect me then.” The Old keeper appeared but this time he wore the strange thing before his eyes and he seemed to be a cave of some kind. He took the contraption off his eyes and said.” Eric, I am so glad you call!” “I am sorry! I should have tried to contact you earlier, but so much has happened.” “I know much of it. I am trying to keep up a little to what is happening at home. I am a registered Citizen now and I tell you this Union of ours is a grand place! I see new and fantastic things every day! Right now I am on place called Tomb World . An entire species of unknown origin has transferred an entire planet into a huge tomb and grave maze. Millions of miles of underground tunnels, caves with many billion graves and artifacts. And everything millions of years old!” I smiled.” I am glad you are enjoying yourself. Did you have a chance to catch up with Egill Skallagrímsson ?” His face became serious.”Yes I we met and that is the reason I wanted you to call me. Our grumpy old friend was sicker than he realized . He is in good care and as I understood out of immediate danger. His plans to become the Representative are still on, but it will take a little longer than anticipated.” “I just heard his recording. I really could use his advice and counsel, as there are serious developments on Nilfeheim.” “Tell me about them!” I did and he listened and when I was finished he was sitting down on a boulder and rubbed his chin.”You are right, these are bad news and if they start shooting with off World tech, knowing Norse tempers, they will do much damage. I will go to Sares as fast as I can, in the mean time it is up to you if you care enough about Nilfeheim to try to do something about it or of you simply stand back and let the events unfold as they may!” “What can I do? I am just a teenager! Not that I even know where to start or what to do!” “Those are questions I cannot answer, but you must. I know Egill for a long time and he speaks fondly of you and he has confidence in you as do I, Eric .” “Great now I have two old men with more experience than god on my back, expecting me to save Nilfeheim .” He smiled.” No one can expect more from you than that you give your best shot, but you have shown enough sense and insight to see the danger, I am sure you will see the solution as well if there is one. I better go now and make travel arrangements. I will send word to the Halls of Hasvik and Muspelheim as well. You are not alone in this, I promise” He waved and cut the transmission. Category:Plots & Scenes